It is oftentimes desirable to provide a protective cover for various articles. Such covers have assumed various shapes and dimensions depending upon the nature of the article, and such covers have been used for other auxiliary purposes, such as, for example, being used as a towel or the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,404), and such covers have heretofore been folded and attached by straps to a luggage carrier or the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,563).
Covers for protecting sports equipment have also been heretofore suggested, and, more particularly, protective covers for elongated sports equipment, such as, for example, surfboards and skis, having portions more sensitive to damage have also been heretofore suggested.
Surfboard covers have, for example, been heretofore proposed that were fitted to the particular board (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,607 and Design Patent No. 204,431), and ski bags have been heretofore proposed for receiving a pair of skis with the excess material at the open end of the sleeve type bag being folded over the rear ends of the skis (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,689).
While protective coverings have been heretofore suggested for sports equipment such as surfboards and skis, such coverings have not heretofore provided the degree of protection needed for adequately and continuously protecting such sports equipment including protecting sensitive portions of such equipment, such as the ends and bottom of a surfboard, for example.